Users of computing devices use networks to interconnect their devices. In certain networks, media access control (MAC) addresses are used to allow access to the respective networks. In other networks, other authentication mechanisms, such as mechanisms based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1X standard or based on web-based authentication can be used.